Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad
Note: Please do NOT edit this page. Only McQueenMario and Vined can edit. Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad is a game for the Wii3D. Plot After having his star child status removed Baby Bowser seeks revenge and he uses the scape goat of Koopa Kid to extract his revenge. He gets Kamek to create a hoard of soldiers that will listen to him the Anderobots, knowing that the star children will figure out that Bowser is behind it if he uses his usually Koopas. Kamek creates the bots and he uses them to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, Baby Bowser uses his cousin Koopa Kid to pretend to be the leader of the whole incident so he can get his star power back and destroy the Mushroom kingdom. The star children are just getting back to normal when the castle is attacked by the mysterious robots, the babies jump into action and defeat the robots leaving their mechanical bodies behind however Professor E. Gadd thinking they can be used takes a few of their bodies and begins to experiment on them. The babies leave the castle and try to find the source of the robots, they travel out to Toad Town which is being attacked by the mysterious robots under control of an unknown Koopa Troopa, he calls himself "Koopa Kid" the evilerer cousin of Bowser. The babies go to attack him but his nursemaid Kammy Koopa separates the babies into seven different locations across the kingdom. Level 1 - Toad Town Baby Mario is not zapped away and he remains in Toad Town, however as he goes to attack Kammy and Koopa Kid they disappear and Mario must travel through the village and find the other babies. In the town he finds one Toad that has been converted into an Anderobot he calls himself "MEGA TOAD X" and he attacks Baby Mario. After MEGA TOAD X is defeated E. Gadd gives Mario his new invention Anderobot Neutralisation De-evilised Robotic Even Wright or ANDREW a good Anderobot. Baby Mario leaves with Andrew off to find the other babies. Level 2 - Diamond City Baby Mario is convinced that Wario has been sent back to his home city so he heads off to the large metropolis and he was right in the respect that there is a star child however it isn't Wario, it's Baby Yoshi. Mario joins up with the Baby Yoshi and they head through the city looking around for any other star children, they don't find any however they do find a minion who has pledged loyalty to Koopa Kid a creature that is half Koopa Paratroopa, half Anderobot PARA-ANDERO KOOPA. He attacks the two star children, after the battle is finished they are approached by Dr Crygor, he tells them that the next star child frequency is coming from Big Ape City. Level 3 - Big Ape City Following Dr Crygor's advice the two star children head over to the big city with their helpful Anderobot friend. Here they do indeed find one of the star children Baby Donkey Kong is trapped up the top of a construction site with a young girl another baby named Pauline. They go up the top of the tower to free the two however they are attacked by another Anderbot this one is called Gigamechamadkid-M.E.G.A Type (A). He is fully anderbot and purely evil. He attacks the two star children only to be defeated. As they release them Baby Pauline tells them that there are more babies in the jungle. Baby Pauline remains in the city and Baby Donkey Kong goes with the other star children to the jungle. Level 4 - Jungle Japes The babies head deep into the jungle which is Donkey Kong's domain. They find another star child, Rosalina who has drawn the attention of Prince K. Rool who has received a swarm of new Andero-enchanced kremlings runs away as he sees the other babies however his forces remain in the jungle. The four babies and ANDREW continue through the jungle and finally find Prince K. Rool and they defeat him once again, this time however he mutters "Bowser promised me I'd win this time" as he runs off, it leaves the babies very confused. As they are about to leave Cranky Kong comes up to them with a new invention he received from E. Gadd (which he notes he made it even better) it's the second Anderobot: ANDEROBOT NEUTRALISED DELIVERED RADICAL EVEN AWESOMER or ANDREA. This one appears to be a female. Andrea tells them that all indicators point towards Sarasaland as the location of the next star child. Level 5 - Sarasaland Desert The babies head over to the hot hot desert in Sarasaland where they find that Baby Wario has been dropped off, they look hard for him but in the end it is their sense of smell that leads them to the baby. He tells the other babies and the two robots that the mean robots beateded him up. They continue to one of the palaces in the land where an andero infused Pompon flower attacks the babies, although stationary he is a very strong mechanical plant. After he is defeated Andrew and Andrea pick up his stem and use it as an attena to find the next star child which they find is at Yoshi Island. Level 6 - Yoshi Island The five young babies and their robotic friends head off to Yoshi Island where they find that the young Princess Peach is being held hostage. They find Princess Peach being held hostage by the mini-boss a tough blue Yoshi with a spiked colour and sunglasses called Boshi. After Peach is freed the continue through the island as they have seen many Anderobot infused enemies and many anderbots. The reach the Super Happy Tree when they are attacked by Gigamechamadkid-M.E.G.A Type (B) who is even stronger than before, after this one is defeatd he explodes once and for all proving that he is real and truly defeated. After the battle is over Boshi runs up to them and apologises, he then tells them that he heard "the meany pants robots" says something about the green child being held at Boo Woods. Level 7 - Boo Woods They children reach Boo Woods where they find many scary boos and other ghosts and even stranger, robotic ghosts that are attacking them with lasers, they know this to be the work of the Anderobots. Baby Mario insists that they go faster because Luigi can not stand ghosts. When the reach the end of the woods they find a shack where Kammy has set herself up, she tells them that she will never let down her young master Koopa. She attacks the babies before they can free Luigi. After Luigi is rescued they head towards Koopa Keep, although Bowser's castle they think that his cousin may have set up base here. Level 8 - Koopa Keep The babies reach Koopa Keep and they find that Koopa Kid is indeed here, they find Baby Bowser at the start of the castle who tells them that his mean cousin has stolen his castle and is trying to take over the kingdom with his mean robots. He tricks the babies into believing him. They continue through the castle, with the "assistance" of Baby Bowser who is actually sending out more and more mini-bosses and tough foes to try and defeat the young babies. When they reach the end and defeat Koopa Kid the Anderobots power down, including Andrew and Andrea. The babies cry over the loss of their robots and Baby Bowser "thanks" them for getting his castle back for him. When the star children leave Bowser remarks to Kamek that this is just the first stage in getting his star power back. Playable Characters * Baby Mario - Playable in the first level all the way through. He uses his jumping and fire powers to attack. * Baby Luigi - He is found in Level 7 "Boo Woods" and is playable only in the last two chapters. He uses his jumping and thunder powers to attack. * Baby Peach - She is found at level 6 "Yoshi Island" and is playable in only the last three levels. She uses frypans and umbrellas to attack. * Baby Yoshi - He is found at level 2 "Diamond City" and is playable in all of the subsequent levels. He swallows enemies and throws eggs to attack. * Baby Wario - He is found at level 5 "Sarasaland" and is playable in all of the subsequent levels. He uses farts and his strength to attack. * Baby Donkey Kong - He is found at level 3 "Big Ape City" and is playable in all of the subsequent levels. He uses his "Simian Strength" to attack. * Baby Rosalina - She is found at level 4 "Jungle Japes" and is playable in all of the subsequent lebels. She uses star powers and lumas to attack. Allies * Andrew - A good Anderobot created by Professor E. Gadd. He helps the babies by giving them tips. * Andrea - A good Anderobot created by Professor E. Gadd and improved on by Cranky Kong. She helps the babies by flying them to high spaces. * Professor E. Gadd - The inventor from the Mushroom Kingdom who works on converting the Anderobots into good creatures, he creates two good ones Andrew and Andrea. * Cranky Kong - The father of Donkey Kong who improves Andrea even more and gives her the ability to fly. * Baby Bowser - Actually a villain who tricks the babies into thinking that he has changed in an attempt to get his star power back. *'Baby Pauline' - She is also held hostage with Baby Donkey Kong, she is a sweet young girl who blushes when Mario speaks with her. *'Dr. Crygor' - He appears at the end of the Diamond City level under the advice of Professor E. Gadd and tells them where the next star child is. Enemies * Anderobot Army - Evil robots that are created by Kamek to seem like Koopa Kid's army. * Gigamechamadkid-M.E.G.A Type - A very powerful Anderobot which attacks the babies twice once in Type A and once in Type B he is the strongest of all the Anderobots. *'Koopa Kid' - The scapegoat and cousin of Bowser, he is not actually the man behind the whole plot but Bowser uses him to get his star power back. *'Kamek' - The babysitter of Baby Bowser who creates all of the anderobots in secret, the babies never see him. *'Kammy' - The nurse of Koopa Kid who pretends to be the one who created the Anderobots. She is fought in the Boo Woods level. *'Prince K. Rool' - He gave up a bunch of his Kremling army to be experimented upon in returns for stronger fighters. He is defeated in the Jungle Japes level. *'MEGA TOAD X' - A toad that was revived with mechanics and made to be an evil traitor faithful only to Koopa Kid. He is the boss of the Toad Town level. *'PARA-ANDERO KOOPA' - A para troopa that is infused with Anderobot parts to become even stronger, this is the first attempt at a flying Anderobot by Kamek. He is the boss of the Diamond City level. See also *Diaper Duty Series *Diaper Duty 10: Koopa Kid's Revenge Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Vined Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Diaper Duty (series)